dropzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Fury
Description Whilst her fellow gunners prefer to pump lead from afar, Fury likes to get right in the middle of mayhem, and her loadout reflects it. But don't worry, she isn't as lightly armored as her counterparts. She gains a hefty armor buff against enemies close to her, and her loadout makes her even more tanky so she can hold her own as well as any tank. To get her right front and center stage, Fury's ultimate, Stunning Entry, allows her to dash into the midst of battle in fiery blaze, stunning any enemies dumb enough to stand in her way. Bio This notorious thief and gray-marketer has evaded corporate and belter authorities for years, surviving on her quick wit and persistent good fortune. Fury has currently the largest number of bounties on her head, a fact that she wears with pride. Fury grew up on the Philadelphia platform, one of the earliest, and most dangerous, mining platforms orbiting Titan ( the moon of Saturn); it was like many others of its time—outdated, neglected by its parent company Song Industries. Fury’s father was killed in a mining accident that left his family penniless and unable to fend for itself. Eager to save her siblings, Fury lied about her age and took her father’s place as a pilot of heavy loaders, gaining valuable skills as a pilot and mechanic. It wasn’t long before she graduated from piloting loaders to captaining shipping frigates, often as a smuggler and blockade runner—those paid the best. Fury was only 14 when Drauger posted its first bounty for her capture—dead or alive, of course. Not that it compelled Fury to stop. If anything, she took on more jobs, amassing a small fortune and earning a reputation as a firebrand and a rogue, the plague of Saturn’s moons and surrounding systems. After that, the next step was obvious: Europa and its valuable Cores. After all of her exploits and last-minute escapes, Fury’s luck may finally be running out… Default Loadout = Progress Strategy Gameplay Fury is best when fighting at close range, surrounded by enemies which she gains a large amount of armor against. She is a powerful adversary at close range and can at times be even tankier than some tanks. Her specialty in close range combat makes gear such as superchargers and conductive spike powerful alternatives to her default gear. Fury is a powerful combination of sustain, inherent tankiness, and damage. In teamfights, she can be a juggernaut, especially when coupled with her ult. Despite her power however, she does lack in sufficient mobility without her ult, and therefore has a difficult time getting into position to utilize her powerful gear without some assistance. Fury can melt squishier units in the backline, or at least force them out of battle with her heavy damage and tankiness, while redirecting fire away from her allies. Fury's ult is a powerful initation tool, and can get her in perfect position to use her close range gear. The multi-target stun it provides can also serve as a buffer for Fury to use her weapons and stay alive longer. It also allows your team to maneuver around the enemy team or catch them out of position, and can be used in combination to set up other abilities. Counterplay Fury, while powerful as a brawler, is vulnerable to long range enemies. With lower base armor than most gunners, and no armor boost against enemies attacking from out of range, Fury can get melted easily by long range weapons such as rocket clusters or bombard array. Even software such as omni-targetting can allow other gunners to attack Fury without triggering her armor buff. This does not mean however that you must use only long range weapons against Fury. You can still use heavier, close range units like tanks to draw Fury's fire, and while she will gain an armor buff against that tank, she is still vulnerable to gunners firing on her. References Category:Pilots